


Breathe

by tatterwitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Mutant Reader, Near Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: Based on the request: "your writing different fandoms now yay!! could you maybe do something like in true warmth with castiel but with Bucky instead? please! When the Reader is captured at HYDRA's hands, all seems lost. Bucky would do anything to save the Reader from HYDRA. The question is; will he get to her in time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So here it is. My debut in the Marvel fandom as a Reader-Insert writer. I'm a little apprehensive about this, I'll be honest. But I love Marvel and all of its characters and, well, I just wanted to try and capture that. I'd really love to have some feedback, so don't hesitate to leave comments! A huge thank you to [kristsune](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune) for always supporting no matter what my writing endeavor.

Metal clanked together loudly, thick links knocking against one another in a dull death knell. 

Concrete scraped over the damp, brine-misted floor as it was connected carefully to those same strong loops of steel. Grit stuck to the bottoms of your feet, sliding unpleasantly as you shuffled in an attempt to free yourself from the bonds that held you fast. 

The drugs were wearing off. The hazy cloud that had made your head thick and fuzzy and your limbs weak dissipated with every passing minute. Pain sparked here and there sporadically, flickering with each and every move. A thin trail of blood trickled down the crook of your arm. Beads of red plopped onto the floor, dripping, dripping, dripping…

Booted feet crunched over the grime-covered floor. Clarity had almost returned to your mind, dancing on the fogged edges of your skull. The voices around you echoed in and out of focus as you tried to garner anything from their words. Chains rattled as you tested them, ignoring the sharp pain that flared when the edges of the manacles dug into your flesh. You’d heal from that soon enough. You could heal from anything.

You just needed to get out. Get free. Get back to the pick-up point. What had happened to the rest of your team? You needed to get out. Get free. Get back to the pick-up point. Warn everyone. Get free, get free, get free…

One concrete block grated against the floor an inch. Two inches. Metal groaned in protest. Your muscles burned, aching as you strained. 

Red lights blinked in the corner of your vision. An alarm blared, making your already throbbing head explode in agony. The floor beneath your feet shifted, damp and grit making traction poor. Cold, bracing wind gusted up as the floor parted. White caps frothed on dark water as the gap widened.

Concrete scraped against the edge of the floor, tipping precariously for a moment before toppling over. The chain attached to it snapped taught, towing you toward the yawning opening. Your mind burst into crystal clarity as you fought to find safe footing.

A body dump. HYDRA was done with you. They were going to send you straight to the bottom of whatever-the-fuck-sea this was. Alive, wrapped in chains and laden with concrete. 

You pushed yourself forward, fighting to get away from the still-opening doors beneath you.

Another chain pulled tight, yanking you back a step. A sob worked its way out of your throat as you struggled for the safety of the ship’s deck. 

Booted feet kicked you back, steel toes clipping your chin. Blood ran hot and bitter over your tongue as you fought to keep from keeling over backward. 

A foot of floor was left. You swallowed around the lump in your throat as you stared down at the water. 

Half a foot. This was it. You were going to die. Sink to the bottom of an ocean, never to be found. Vital intel would die with you.

Three inches. God, you’d left so much undone. Would they miss you? Would they even know? There would be an empty casket at your funeral. Bucky. Blue eyes and a tiny, lopsided smile. You’d never told him how much you cared for him. Never would get to. Tears wound their way down your cheeks as you gasped for breath shakily.

The floor disappeared. 

Wind whipped around you for the barest moment, soft and cool. Icy water slapped up around your feet, quickly enveloping you. It closed over your head, the dark shadowy outline of the ship vanishing as you were towed down, down, down. 

Clouds of bubbles trailed over your head. Water dragged at your clothes and hair, caught against your palms and fingertips as you clawed futilely for the surface. Your ears popped, your chest ached, burned before erupting in pain. Every cell in your body screamed for air, for relief as the pressure tried to crush every part of you.

The last of your air rushed out unbidden as your body revolted, lungs burning and mind blackening. Water rushed into your mouth, cold and heavy-

  
  
  


“We’re approaching. Ten minutes out. Stark and Banner are in the water. They’ll let us know when they find…” Natasha’s voice sifted over the jet’s speaker, hitching for a moment. “When they find anything.”

Her voice caved in to silence, the heavy whirring of the engines filling the small space of the hold once more. The aircraft juddered, jostling the cargo nets. The material slapped together softly.

Bucky closed his eyes briefly, fingers curling into fists. The leather of his gloves squeaked in protest. 

The mission had been a farce. Someone, somewhere had leaked intel to HYDRA and…

A warm hand palmed his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. Steve’s blue eyes were unwavering as always.

“We’ll get Y/N back, Buck.” His voice was sure, just as unflappable as the rest of him. “You know her. You know what she can do. She’ll be alright.”

“I-Steve. You don’t know that. They could have done something, found a way to counteract her ability. She could- She could be-” Bucky’s throat seized up around the word. His lids clenched shut as he tried to ward away the bombardment of images that flooded his mind.

“No, no. Hey, come on,” Steve’s hands pushed at his shoulders none-too-gently before Vision piped up from another corner of the jet.

“In the three days HYDRA has had our friend, it is statistically improbable that they have made any headway in discovering a way to circumvent Y/N’s ability.”

The burst of relief that filtered through Bucky’s veins was bittersweet. How many times had he wished for an end during his time as the Winter Soldier in those short moments of clarity? But it’d been possible for him. A gunshot, poisoning, a well-placed knife...But what sort of hell would it have been knowing that none of that would ever make life end?

Static cut through Bucky’s usings.

“They’ve found her.” Natasha’s voice came over the speakers strained. “They’re pulling her up now. We’re three minutes out.”

A pit opened in the bottom of Bucky’s belly.

Wanda paled beside Vision, one hand fluttering up to her mouth. Black nails glistened in the recessed lighting of the hold. 

“ _ Pulling her up _ ? They couldn’t mean-”

“From the ocean, yes.” Vision confirmed. “Such practices are widespread and usually used to dispose of corpses. The body is weighted is some manner so as not to float to the surface once decomposition begins. Unfortunately, this act would be rather terrible to perform on a living creature.”

Bucky wanted to slap his hands over his ears. He wanted to be down there, hauling the chains that held Y/N up. He wanted to make sure she knew that she was safe. 

“Buckle up, folks. We’re touching down.” The speaker cut out just as the engines shifted, turning near-deafening in volume.

There was a short period of a downward swooping sensation in the pit of Bucky’s stomach as the jet descended. Then, with a metallic sort of  _ clang _ , the motion stopped. The engines’ roar faded slightly as the turbines slowed. The aft door slowly drifted open to the water-slicked deck of the ship.

Bucky wasted no time. 

Rain drove down, soaking his hair and exposed skin as he bolted for the hatch ahead. Dimly, he heard someone shout after him and the sound of footsteps soon followed. The crew darted out of his way as he moved through the door. 

“Infirmary. Down two levels and on the left.” Steve had caught up to him, finally, his hair water-darkened and the shoulders of his suit beaded with moisture. 

The metal of the stairs shook under their footfalls as they thundered on. Bucky’s insides knotted and snarled up on themselves at the sound of gurney wheels up ahead.

  
  
  


Dark. It was so dark. 

And cold. So, so cold.

_ Can’t breathe _ !

Water, flooded into your mouth, choking you.

Then, blackness.

Again, your dogged immortality revived you, only to drown you over and over and over…

Until something seized your upraised wrists. It curled around your arms and pulled. Your ears popped. Blood bloomed in your mouth, coppery and hot. Blackness took you once more.

The water was lighter when your eyes opened again, all pale green and frothy. Light rippled overhead in eddies. Blackness came again.

And then you were gagging, choking as water was pushed from your lungs violently. Hacking coughs made your body shake and twist. Sound roared in your ears dully. It was too bright, your eyes burning and smarting when you tried to open them. Hands gripped and tugged at your limbs.

Adrenaline raced through your veins, bidding your fingers to curl into fists and lash out. 

HYDRA had pulled you back up. They were going to use you. Turn you into something else, a weapon. They’d just been saving you, that was all-

Metal crashed to the floor, tinny sound making your head ring. Voices shouted. Liquid heat ran down your lips and neck. Your knuckles cracked against what felt like a nose. There was a howl of pain that sent lances of agony spiking through your head. Something crashed again and then hands were circling your wrists, cool metal and warm, calloused flesh.

Your eyes opened, streaming at the brightness before adjusting enough to see.

Slate-blue eyes. Trembling lips. A jaw shadowed by stubble and a few scratches. Long, water-tangled hair.

_ Bucky _ . 

  
  
  
  


Y/N was shaking in his hands.

Her skin was freezing, her clothing soaked through and dripping. Water pooled on the floor around her feet, reeking of brine. Blood smeared down her lips and the sides of her throat. But the blind panic in her eyes had eased.

“Hypothermia is a real risk for her right now.” Banner’s voice was quiet as he tended to Stark’s bleeding nose. “With her healing factor, I think the best bet would be to warm her up as quickly as possible.”

“Ib she shibering?” 

Bucky glanced over at Stark, “What?”

The man winced as he batted Banner’s hands away.

“Is Y/N shivering? If yes, then good. We’re on the right track already.”

Shivering wasn’t the right word for it. She was quaking between Bucky’s hands, teeth chattering and breath trembling uncontrollably. 

“Yes.”

“Bruce-” Stark pinched the bridge of his nose and swiped at a trickle of blood on his upper lip.

“Hot bath?” Banner nodded to himself. “Considering the healing factor she has and her progress already, it’d probably do the trick. Are you alright if I-?”

Stark flapped his hand again. “I’ve had worse. Go. You can play nurse when you come back.”

“Follow me, please.”

  
  
  


Bucky tugged gently at your hands, urging you to follow after him.

At the first step, your legs crumpled beneath you, adrenaline wearing thin. Bucky didn’t hesitate, stooping down and scooping you up. His cybernetic arm cradled your back as he caught your knees in the crook of his other elbow. 

You curled into his chest, savoring the warmth that seeped through your soaked clothes. His easy gait lulled you into drowsiness, his heart beating steady and soft against your ear. 

“Hey, c’mon, Y/N. You gotta stay awake, doll.” Bucky’s voice was low and quiet in your ear.

That sounded like a terrible idea. You pushed your head against his shoulder, tucking your nose against the warmth there.

“Stay awake, okay? You know, drove all of us near crazy, disappearing like that. I was- We were so worried. We never stopped looking for you. Not once.” His breath shuddered a little. “God, worried so much about you, though. Couldn’t stop thinking about- Imagined the worst and- I…”

You curled your fingers in the straps over his chest, a different kind of warmth bubbling up behind your ribs. 

There was quiet, nothing but the sounds of footsteps and breathing. You drifted, trying to ignore the way your body seemed intent on shaking. Water pounded against something loudly. Voices murmured over your head, too hushed to make out any words. There was something like the click of a door and then quiet again.

Something soft ghosted over your cheek.

“Y/N, hey, doll. You need to wake up.”

Wake up? What if this was your heaven? What if you’d actually, finally, blissfully drowned? What if you’d died? Was this it for you? It seemed like a sweet deal. Apart from the annoying shivers that kept wracking you.

“No.” Oh, God. Speaking was  _ bad _ . It felt like someone was using your throat as a storage box for Brillo-pads.

There was a rough chuckle that made your skin tingle.

“Please?”

Begrudgingly, you opened your eyes, ignoring the tears that welled up due to the brightness. Pink lips eased up into that small, lopsided smile you loved best. 

“Listen, ah, we’ve gotta get you outta these clothes-”

Your numb lips split into a grin as a rusty laugh sawed its way up your throat. “‘S a bit forward of you. Haven’t even taken me on a date, yet.”

“We’ll  _ make _ it a date, then. After we get you warmed up.”

This definitely wasn’t real. You reluctance must’ve shown on your face. 

“Listen, doll. I’m still gonna lo- like you whether or not you’re missing your toes. But if you favor keeping them, we’ve gotta get a move on.”

Another burst of warmth bloomed behind your ribs. You sighed heavily, breath trembling as you shivered again.

“Alright. Alright.”

Bucky lifted you onto the counter, hands drifting down to the hem of your shirt. His fingers pinched the material before freezing, blue eyes flicking up to your own.

“‘S nothing you haven’t seen before, Barnes.” You lifted your trembling arms. “C’mon.”

The sodden, briney material was pulled over your head with a tug. The ties on your pants were unknotted deftly and then they, too, pooled on the floor.

Bucky looked everywhere but at you as he took a shuddering breath. “You need help getting to the tub?”

You eyed the water, shaking for an entirely different reason.  _ Dark, so dark. Can’t breathe _ !

“Can you...Will you come with me? Please? I don’t- I can’t-”

Bucky seemed to understand. He nodded, peeling off his gloves and shirt. 

You admired the way his fingers moved, so quick and sure as he divested himself of his many layers. He paused at the fastening of his trousers, glancing up before shucking them off and leaving his boxers. 

Bucky lifted you from the counter, and stepped into the tub. It seemed almost too small at first.

You leaned back against his chest as his thighs bracketed your own. The first lick of water had every instinct you had screaming to run. Bucky’s gentle touch on your hip and shoulder grounded you.

Prickles of heat needled your skin after a moment, making you hiss. Bucky’s hands soothed down your arms as your shaking gradually turned to shivers and then faded away. The mechanics of his cybernetic arm whirred faintly as his fingers tucked your hair out of your face.

The drowsiness had returned, tugging at your eyelids. You tipped your head back against Bucky’s shoulder.

“Thanks. For everything.”

His lips pulled up in a crooked smile as those fingers carded through your hair. “You can pay me back with that date.”


End file.
